1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lawn equipment and, more particularly, to a rake attachment for a riding lawn mower.
2. Description of the Related Art
Of the many seasonal chores that people perform, the annual raking and disposal of fallen tree leaves is among the most popular and also the most despised. In performing this task, one is required to cover what is often a large area with a rake, collecting the leaves into piles for the disposal thereof. Both physically exerting and time consuming, this process can take several hours, leaving one extremely tired and worn-out. A solution to this task, just starting to find widespread use, is the leaf blower or leaf vacuum. This mechanism, while easier than raking, still requires much time to use, and in addition requires the user to stand for the entire duration.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which one can gather leaves into a pile in a quick and effective manner while the user sits down in a comfortable state.
In the related art, there exists some patents for leaf raking devices for attachment to a riding lawn mower as in the instant invention. However, none of them incorporate the forward sweeping side panels for collecting and directing the leaves or the novel leaf raking tines presented here.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date 5,431,001 Lange Jul. 11, 1995 2,898,724 Robinson Aug. 11, 1959 5,123,236 Bablitz Jun. 23, 1992 3,964,243 Knipe June 22, 1976 4,987,731 Cianciulli et al. Jan. 29, 1991 4,715,173 Anderson Dec. 29, 1987 4,322,936 Whitney Apr. 6, 1982 4,312,095 Mullins Jan. 26, 1982 3,438,183 Paretic Nov. 25, 1966 4,578,938 Genesco Mar. 25, 1986 4,409,781 Blackstone Oct. 18, 1983
Consequently, the development of present invention fulfills these cited needs in a manner not otherwise addressed in the art.